


Bring Me To Life

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gabriel Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Gabriel doesn't know why Castiel brought him back.





	Bring Me To Life

"You brought me back? Why?" Gabriel asks, looking at Castiel. The younger Angel burns brightly now, Grace restored and made more powerful.

"Why wouldn't I?" Castiel tilts his head at him.

"I don't know. Thought you were pissed off 'cause of TVLand. It's just a surprise." Gabriel pushes himself up off the floor and is surprised when Castiel pulls him closer. 

"I brought you back because I still need you." He whispers before crushing their mouths together.

"Still need me or still love me?" Gabriel asks when they part.

"Both. Always." Castiel says, leaning down to capture Gabriel's lips again.

There's nothing he wouldn't do for him.


End file.
